


(call me) I'll Arrive

by lologoblens



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lologoblens/pseuds/lologoblens
Summary: Adora's a little...pent up. After getting wound just a little too tight, she decides it couldn't hurt to call a phone sex like, see what it's all about. And it couldn't-hurt that is, right?
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 268





	(call me) I'll Arrive

“Hey Baby.” Adora gulps at the sound of the husky voice coming through her ear buds. “Is it okay if I call you that? Baby?”

“Oh, uh...yeah.” A hum comes through the line and Adora shifts awkwardly in the bed. She can’t believe this is what she’s come to. Not that she’s judging anyone who calls or operates phone sex lines! Not at all. It’s more...her own, personal motivations.

“And how are you doing tonight? Are you relaxed?”

“Relaxed? Yeah! Totally, um, how are you?”

A little chuckle comes and it sounds so much like...Adora shakes the thought off. She’s probably just hearing what she wants to. Then again, isn’t fantasizing the whole point of this? Of course, on the other hand, didn’t she make this call so that she _wouldn’t_ fantasize about- “You sound a little nervous, baby. You sure you’re alright?”

“Ha! I mean, yeah, yes, totally fine.” A beat passes. “A little nervous. I’ve never...done this before. Like, over the phone. I’ve had sex! Just...yeah.”

“Ah, well I’m honored to be your first.” Adora giggles nervously and the operator chuckles again. “So, why now?”

“Oh, well, I just thought…”

“Yes?”

“I’ve just been, um, a little pent up, I guess?”

“Aw,” The voice coos. “and why’s that?”

“There’s...a girl.”

A long pause passes and then. “And why aren’t you on the phone with her?”

Adora laughs. “Oh, it’s so not like that. For her at least.”

“And what’s it like for you?”

“How do you mean?” Her voice comes out high pitched and tight and she clears her throat.

“Are you telling me you want to fuck this girl?”

Adora blushes all the way down to her toes. “Well...yeah. Not just that though. I...love her.”

“Aw, poor baby.” The voice is gentle and cooing, not at all condescending like Adora feared it might be. “You sure she doesn’t love you back?”

Adora shakes her head even though the gesture can’t be seen. “No...no we’ve been friends a long time, and that’s all we’re ever gonna be. It’s just...hard sometimes, we live together and…” She looks at her door, grateful to have the apartment to herself tonight. Truth be told she probably wouldn’t be on this call if her roommate wasn’t working.

“Ooh, so much temptation…”

“Yeah.” Adora’s voice comes breathless and it embarrasses her. She clears her throat again. “What um...I didn’t get your name.”

“Well, what’s her name? Do you want to call me that? You can pretend, just for tonight. I’ll love you, baby.”

Her breath catches. “That wouldn’t...that won’t be weird for you?”

“Not at all baby. I’m here to make your fantasies come to life. Say my name.”

“I-” Adora huffs, she wants to, wants to really let herself believe that the love of her life could want her like this, but…”I don’t think-I’m just not sure.”

“Hey, hey, that’s okay, baby. You can call me anything you want.”

“O-okay. Maybe um….” Using Catra’s name would be too weird, but would using Adora’s old pet name for her cross the line? It’s not like it’s _super_ personal. “Maybe Kitten?”

~~**_…_ ** ~~

Catra picks up her phone when another call comes through. She’s only taken a couple so far and she’s already over it. She painted her nails during the first and now that they’re dry she contemplates whether or not it’s worth adding a top coat. She decides to hold off when she hears the voice at the end of the line.

It’s _not_ like she actually thinks it’s Adora. She let herself believe that a couple times in her first few months and it only led to disappointment. However, this girl does _sound_ like Adora, which is...interesting. The poor thing is nervous too, very clearly a first timer. Catra gently leads her through the experience.

The more she talks, the lower Catra lets her hand travel. It’s not something she indulges in often when she’s on the phone, she rarely wants to, but here and there…. Well, how’s a girl to resist the opportunity for a little fun? 

She gets this girl talking about her reason for calling and she admits. “There’s...a girl.”

 _It’s not Adora, and even if it were this wouldn’t be about you_ she reminds herself. “And why aren’t you on the phone with her?”

A nervous laugh. “Oh, it’s so not like that. For her at least.”

“And what’s it like for you?” She’s too invested, she knows that. 

“How do you mean?” Her voice comes out squeaky and she clears her throat. That sounds like Adora too, a nervous tick of hers. Catra’s hand slips below her waistband. 

She goes for blunt. “Are you telling me you want to fuck this girl?”

“Well...yeah. Not just that though. I...love her.”

“Aw, poor baby. You sure she doesn’t love you back?”

“No...no we’ve been friends a long time, and that’s all we’re ever gonna be. It’s just...hard sometimes, we live together and…” 

“Ooh, so much temptation…” The words come out breathless as she tries to convince herself the parallels are just a coincidence. 

“Yeah.” She clears her throat again and Catra’s eyes flutter closed. “What um...I didn’t get your name.”

“Well, what’s her name? Do you want to call me that? You can pretend, just for tonight. I’ll love you, baby.” She sounds needy to her own ears, she just needs to confirm this isn’t about _her_ , no matter who is on the other end of the line.

A beat pauses and the girl asks, “That wouldn’t...that won’t be weird for you?”

“Not at all baby. I’m here to make your fantasies come to life. Say my name.”

“I-” The girl breaks off with a harsh breath. ”I don’t think-I’m just not sure.”

“Hey, hey, that’s okay, baby.” Catra reassures her. “You can call me anything you want.”

“O-okay. Maybe um…maybe Kitten?”

...Catra’s heart stops. Adora sometimes calls her Kitten. She started ages ago when Catra threw a fit about being called Cat. She hadn’t exactly reacted much better to _Kitten_ of all things, but Adora said her reaction was just like an angry little kitty and so it stuck. Of course, after Catra got drunk and admitted she secretly likes it when Adora does it, she started calling her Cat again as well. “Oh, baby, I’m-”

“If-if,” she interrupts, her tone cautious. “If we’re doing this can I...will you call me Princess?”

Catra bites her lip to hold back the sound the request nearly pulls from her. It’s _not_ Adora. The names are a coincidence, hardly original even. But even still...her fingers are in her underwear now and she’s so, so _wet_ already

“Of course, _Princess.”_ She pitches her voice low, trying to force back the image of Adora in the room with her. 

The girl over the phone gasps and Catra’s fingers slide over her clit, making her gasp too.

~~ **_…_ ** ~~

“Of course, _Princess.”_ The voice comes low, with that same raspy quality as the real Catra. Adora gasps, it makes it so easy to pretend. “Tell me...what are you wearing?”

“I-um... _hmm_ , a grey tank top and um, matching shorts.” Adora’s fingers run lightly across her stomach between the two pieces.

A low moan comes over the line that makes wetness escape between Adora’s thighs. “Are they soft, Princess? Feel them, tell me how soft they are.”

“They’re, yeah, they’re cotton and I wear them a lot so…”

“Which is softer, Princess, the cotton of your shirt or your tits?” A needy little breath escapes Adora and her Kitten- her _Catra,_ just for tonight- moans in response. “Feel them for me, Princess, let me hear how good it feels.” Adora palms her own breasts and can’t help but moan at the stimulation. “Mm, good girl, Princess.”

“ _Oh, Kitten_.” Adora gasps.

“Do you like that, baby? You like being a good little princess for me?”

“Mm,” Adora whines. “ _Yes_ , I just wanna be a good girl for you, Kitten.”

“Hmm, and you’re doing such a good job.” She hums and Adora takes in a deep, shuddering breath. “You know, Princess, you haven’t asked _me_ what I’m wearing yet. I got all dressed up for you.”

“O-Oh?” Adora squeezes her eyes shut, lets herself imagine Catra hovering above her, leaning in to whisper in her ear. 

“ _Mhmm_ , there’s not much to it but…”

“But?” Adora prompts without truly meaning to.

“I thought you might like something... _soft_. Nothing special, just a silky little black teddy. I was thinking about you when I bought it.”

“ _Fuck_.” Adora mutters under her breath, incapable of holding back. 

A little chuckles filters over the line. “I thought about getting the matching panties but I don’t want _anything_ slowing us down tonight.” Adora whimpers and hears a sharp intake of breath in return.

“That sounds-” she clears her throat to continue. “um, really sexy.”

“Well you know I just want to impress you, _Princess_.” the voice purrs.

Adora squeezes at her chest again, whimpering in response to both the sensation and the words. “You do.” she answers pitifully. 

“Good. Are you still touching yourself, baby?”

“Mhmm, just like you said.”

“ _Such_ a good girl. You want more though, don’t you? I can hear you getting all worked up.”

“Please…”

“Alright, Princess, then here’s what I want you to do for me-are you listening?” Her voice is commanding and breathy all at once. Adora wonders if the woman on the other end of the phone is touching herself too, and the idea turns her on more.

“I’m listening.” She assures. 

“I want you to run your hand down your body.”

“ _Hmm…_ ”

“All the way to where you need me most.”

“ _Kitten_ .” Somewhere in the recesses of her mind Adora is embarrassed by her needy, broken whine. She’ll never speak to this person again though, never know their real name. For thought they’re just… “ _Cat…_ ” and she’ll take what she can get.

“So good. Tell me Princess, how wet are you?”

“I’ve never... _fuck_ , I’m-for you-I-” Her useless rambling breaks off and she hears moaning.

“Sensitive, baby?”

“Mhmm…” 

“Good girl, are you touching your clit?”

She is, running feather light, even circles around it, her finger sliding easily with how wet she’s gotten. “Yes.”

“ _Say my name_.” The voice is pleading now, as needy as her own. The way she hiccups and gasps...maybe she’s just really good at this, but Adora’s pretty sure now; she’s getting off too.

“Yes, _Kitten_.”

“ _Fuck_ , you’re so sexy, you’re so good.” Adora moans back. “Do you want me inside, Princess?”

“ _Please_.”

“Do it, do it for me.” Adora slides two fingers inside herself, unable to register her own sounds by now.

“You feel so good, Kitten...you feel...I love you.”

“ _Fuck_ , fuck, come for me, Adora. Please baby, can you come for me, Princes?”

“ _Yes_ . Oh, Kitten, yeah, I-” Adora orgasms around her own fingers and from the sounds of it _she_ does too. 

Panting in the aftermath, the last minute or so finally registers with Adora. 

She never said her name. 

“You did so good for me, Princess. Fuck, you’re so sexy.” And apparently the woman... _Catra_ Adora now realizes with dawning arousal and horror, doesn’t realize what she’s said at all.

Shame, embarrassment and...excitement make Adora’s body flush anew. She wipes her fingers on her thigh and stands, quietly as she can manage. “Thank you.” She whispers the words.

Catra’s voice comes a little less dominating now. “I-yeah, my pleasure.”

Adora’s not sure what to do at this point. She’s about ninety-eight percent certain Catra just got her off with her voice. And was doing the same to Adora’s on the other end of the line. Of course, it’s she’s wrong-it’s someone else and the name thing is just a coincidence-any confrontation would lead to a world of embarrassment.

But ninety-eight percent...those odds aren’t bad by any means. And it’s not like _Adora_ is a common name. She opens her door as slowly and quietly as she can manage. She requests, “Will you just...talk to me for a minute.”

“Hmm…” Catra’s sigh is dreamy. “Course, Princess…” She starts to ramble; about how _good_ Adora is, about how sexy she is, about how all in the world Catra wants is to make her feel good.

Adora doesn’t know what to believe. Is she just doing her job? She said...she said Adora’s name. But how could she possibly have known it was her, even if it is Catra on the phone? Does that mean...was she fantasizing about Adora too? Marveling about the similarities in the voice of her best friend and the mystery woman on the other end of the phone-just like Adora was?

She crosses the apartment to Catra’s door. Sure enough, she can hear the words coming from her earbuds echoing through Catra’s bedroom door. “You sound so pretty when you come, Princess.” Adora hears both live and through her earbuds. 

She knocks before she can talk herself out of it.

The Catra in her ear cuts off for a second, just long enough for Catra to call out, “Just a sec!” Then she’s back on the phone whispering now, her voice tight with panic. “I uh-I have to go, Princess, but...call me back soon, okay?”

“Okay.” She whispers back and the end of call signal chimes in her ear. She pulls her earbuds out and winds them around her fingers and shoves them hastily into her pocket. With bated breath she waits, listening to some clunking around in the bedroom. She thinks about bailing, turning around and running to hide under her bed. What the fuck is she doing here anyway? What is she trying to accomplish?

Then the door opens and a flushed Catra stands before her, eyes bright and wild. Her hair is a mess, like she’s been running her hands through it. The thought makes Adora suppress a shiver. Neither of them says anything for a minute until Adora pipes up with, “Thought you had work tonight.”

Which, obviously, she did.

“Oh! Um...I got called off.”

Adora nods, staring at her eyes. She’s not sure what she’s looking for, but she doesn’t find it. Catra may very well _know_ now, everything Adora’s been hiding for so long. And she returned the sentiment, pretending to be a stranger. Adora flushes anew remembering that she’d asked Catra to call her _Princess_ and called her Kitten in return.

“That’s lucky.”

“Uhh...uh huh! Yep, super, um, super lucky. Sorry I didn’t say anything I was...on the phone.” Her eyes go wide and she adds, “With Scorpia! Scorpia called me.”

Adora _really_ doesn’t know what to think.

“Catra…”

She looks away, to some spot over Adora’s shoulder. “What’s up?”

“You said my name.”

Catra looks back to her in confusion. She stares at her like this for a minute, then suddenly insight dawns on her, widening her eyes and flushing her cheeks. “...What?”

“Adora, you called me Adora, Cat.”

“N-no I-what are you talking about?” She’s very clearly panicking.

Adora’s eyes sting, threatening to well up with tears. She blinks them back. “I thought maybe…” She shakes her head. “Never mind, I-let’s just pretend it didn’t happen, I guess.”

Catra looks away, off to the side, staring at nothing. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Adora sniffs and nods. “Right. Of course not. Sorry I interrupted your um, your phone call.”

Finally Catra looks back, her face a careful mask, revealing nothing. “It’s fine, she had to go. Do you want to watch a movie or something?”

Adora stares at her for too long, too many emotions warring in her chest. Embarrassment, fear...anger. She knows that she’s the one who just said they should act like nothing happened, but how is Catra doing it so easily? And right away too? Maybe it really wasn’t her, maybe Adora was hearing things. What she wanted to hear. She shakes her head.

“I think I might just go to bed.”

Catra gives her a weird look. “Adora, it’s like, eight p.m. right now.”

Adora runs her tongue over her teeth in her mouth and stares at Catra again. Still nothing. “Yeah...weird night.”

“Oh?” Catra asks with some level of genuine interest. “Anything you wanna talk about?”

Adora flexes her jaw, irritated again with no idea if she has the right to be. “Not tonight.”

Catra shrugs and Adora stares for just a moment more before walking away in a huff. She gets to her room and slams her door behind her. She’s not really sure what to do with herself, it’s not like she actually wants to go to bed. Her hand flexes, pressing the edges of her phone into her palm. She looks down at it and gets an idea. It might be a horrible idea, but she’s just worked up enough to go for it anyhow. 

~~ _**…** _ ~~

Adora storms off and Catra winces at the sound of her bedroom door slamming. She lingers in her own doorway, unsure what to do with herself. She _should_ go talk to Adora, clear the air. She can’t believe how stupid she was, saying her name! It’s not like she’d _actually_ let herself believe it was her, she just got caught up in the fantasy. And, um, the super powerful orgasm. For shit’s sake, if that’s what _phone sex_ is like with Adora-and when they don’t even know one another’s identities no less- she’s not she could survive _actually_ fucking her. 

She wishes she had played the last five minutes differently, obviously Adora is upset. Catra just...completely and totally panicked. And who could blame her really? It’s just...like Adora said, they’ve been friends for a long time. For three and a half years, ever since the first day of freshman year when they got thrown together in a random dorm assignment. There’s no telling what this could do to their friendship, so why risk it?

Maybe it’ll all just blow over. Catra’s a good liar, surely Adora will assume she misheard or something, right? Of course, that doesn’t erase the fact that Catra knows now. That Adora...that she called a phone sex line because she was _pent up_ , pent up because of _Catra_. She thinks about crossing the distance, thinks about knocking on Adora’s door. She closes her own instead. 

She sits at her desk, mostly just feeling sorry for herself for a few minutes. And then her work line rings. Catra doesn’t really want to work right now, but maybe the distraction would be good. She picks up.

“Hey baby. Thanks for calling.”

“Yep.” The voice is clipped and-and it _couldn’t_ be. She wouldn’t. 

“Uh, ahem, how are you doing tonight, baby? Is it okay if I call you that?”

“No.” Still firm, still clipped. 

“Oh? What should I call you?”

“Adora.” Catra’s heart stops entirely. What the fuck is she supposed to do now?

“Of course. You...you sound pretty familiar, Adora. Have we talked before?”

“ _I bet_.” Adora mutters under her breath with a harsh laugh. Louder she says, “Yeah, I called a little bit ago. Princess?”

“Ah, of course I remember you, Princess. Couldn’t get enough?” She tries for flirtatious, it works a little bit but mostly it just comes out strangled. 

“Something like that. Remember that girl I told you about? The one I said I was _in love with_?” She sounds irate now, Catra gulps.

“Uhh...yep.”

“You said I could call you by her name.”

“You can.” Her voice is barely audible, even to her own ears. 

“Great, it’s Catra. I’m in love with Catra.”

Catra, the real Catra who is at her desk and hearing the girl she’s been twisted up about for ages tell her she’s in love with her in this bizarre circumstance, feels tears well in her eyes. “M-maybe you should tell her, Princess.”

Adora scoffs. “Yeah, well. She doesn’t seem very receptive.”

“Maybe she’s scared.” Catra admits softly. 

That makes Adora pause, but then she barrels on ahead. “Yeah, well I’m fucking terrified, but at least I tried.”

“I’m sorry.” she tries. 

“It’s not _your_ fault, right?” Adora answers harshly. “You’re just pretending.”

“Well, I…”

“So pretend, Catra.”

“Adora…”

“Come on, tell me all the filthy things you want to do to me. I want to hear them.”

“Adora, please.”

“I already took my shirt off for you. Panties too. I’m totally bare for you, Cat, so what are you gonna do about it?”

Catra squeezes her eyes shut and her tears spill over. “That’s not fair.”

“ _What’s_ not fair?” Adora asks, voice still harsh. “Come on, _Kitten_ . What do you want me to do? Should I tell you how soft my tits are again? Or how I’m completely _dripping_ for you? At just the _thought_ of having your mouth on-”

“Adora! You have to stop.” Catra chokes out, burying a sob.

“Why?” she asks belligerently. 

“You know why.” She answers softly. 

“I don’t.” Adora insists. “I called a phone sex line, right? For totally _anonymous_ phone sex. I’m paying fucking out the ass, by the damned minute, to listen to all the ways you wanna fuck me. So tell me, Catra, how do you want to fuck me?”

“I didn’t _know_.” she pleads, wiping at her eyes. 

“ _You called me by my name_.” Adora says, sounding like she’s speaking through gritted teeth. 

“I didn’t mean to, Adora! I-I was doing the same thing you were, right? Fa-fantasizing?” She closes her eyes against the shame. “I didn’t mean...I’m sorry.”

“I tried to talk to you about it!”

“I-I know, I know you did. I fucking panicked, okay? You-I-we should _really_ get off the phone.”

“Seriously?” Adora all but shouts. “You still don’t-”

“You’re still paying for this, Adora.”

A pause and then, “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“I swear to Mara, Cat, if you’re just trying to run away…”

“I’m not! I’m not. I-I’ll meet you in the living room.”

“Fine.” And without further ceremony, Adora hangs up. 

Catra knows she doesn’t have long before Adora comes to break down her door. Her best friend’s fuse is long but once she goes off...well, Catra’s not thrilled to be on this side of her temper. Still, she takes a minute to mop up her face. She also changes her shirt, having gotten sweaty from the emotional conversation. She probably will again, but she can only help herself so much. With no other reason to delay, she walks out to the living room. 

Adora is already there, curled up in her armchair, legs hugged to her chest. Her eyes are red like she’s been crying too, but her expression is set and stony. Catra gulps and timidly takes a seat on the far end of the couch. “Hi.”

“What the fuck, Catra?”

She laughs without humor. “Gonna need you to be a little more specific, Dor.”

“Don’t be fucking cute right now.” If the circumstances were different, she would tease her for thinking she’s cute. But they’re not, so she doesn’t. 

“I really...I don’t know where to start.”

Adora huffs, she sounds so mad, Catra’s surprised when she starts off relatively easy. “How long have you been doing this?”

Catra shrugs and stares at the coffee table. She inspects the cover of a book Adora left there. “Like, summer before junior year.”

“Do you even work at the campus library anymore?”

Catra nods and peeks at Adora from the corner of her eye. “Yeah, but my mom got a raise. Not that she helps me out any, but it still cut down my financial aid.”

Adora frowns. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Catra looks down again and shrugs. “No reason.”

“Catra…”

Her head snaps up and she fights the urge to glare at Adora. “Whatever, it’s-money stuff is weird, okay? I was embarrassed.”

Adora pinches her mouth shut. Her frown stays but she nods and doesn’t press any further. “Right, sorry.”

“Whatever.” The dismissal makes Adora’s frown deepen, but still she holds back any commentary. 

“Why did you...did you know it was me? The first time.”

Catra feels her face heat and turns away, staring down the hallway to Adora’s room at nothing in particular. “No.”

“But?”

She huffs at Adora’s ability to read her, to know when she’s withholding. “I didn’t, Adora.” She turns back but looks just north of Adora’s face to speak to her. “I-when I first started...doing this, there were a few times I thought...maybe. Obviously I was always wrong, so I stopped letting myself think...that-that it might be you calling.”

“So why did you...you said my _name_ , Catra.”

Catra finally looks down to her face. She doesn’t look so irate anymore, though the anger still clings to the edges of her features. Now she looks more...consternated, brows furrowed and a pouty frown on her lips. Her face is pale and ashy but for two bright streaks of red sat high on her cheekbones. 

Catra looks away, burying her face in her hands and scrubbing them up and down with a pained groan. She props her elbows on her knees and keeps her face cradled in her hands. “It’s...it’s fucking embarrasing, Adora. Kinda fucked up too.”

“Catra,” Adora answers impatiently. “I called a phone sex line and asked what I thought was a perfect stranger to call me and themself by our nicknames for each other. My cards are involuntarily on the table, can you just-can you just be upfront with me please?”

Catra sighs and grits out, “Yeah, you did that _once_ .” She looks up to send Adora a glare, her hands left to hang between her knees. “Adora, I-maybe I didn’t let myself believe that it was you on the phone but...it didn’t exactly escape my notice that whoever it was _sounded_ like you.”

She waits for Adora to get it, watches her purse her lips and stare down her glare. “You _were_ ,” the pink in her cheeks spreads. “like, touching yourself too, right? I wasn’t imagining that?”

Catra looks up to the ceiling, sending up a silent prayer that the floor swallows her up. “Yes.”

“And are you trying to tell me-am I right in thinking-thinking that it-well, that you-”

She goes back to glaring at Adora. “It wasn’t the first time, no.

“Right.” Adora swallows thickly and nods. “And are you saying that when you do that, it’s because...it’s when the person sounds like...me?”

Catra huffs and falls back into the couch, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at them. “Sometimes.” She forces the truth out of herself. “Usually. I don’t know, sometimes I’m just horny.”

She thinks she hears Adora make a weak whimpering noise, but doesn’t look up to verify. “Catra, why...why?” Catra doesn’t answer, electing instead to continue staring at her arms. Adora’s voice is soft and so, so quiet, when she says, “Cat...I told you I love you.”

Catra feels tears well in her eyes and tries to blink them away. She just makes them fall faster. “No, you told a random phone sex operator that you’re in love with your roommate.”

“Okay…”

“It’s not the same.” Catra insists.

“I don’t...understand.”

Catra looks up to a bewildered Adora, expression pained. “You didn’t mean to tell me. You specifically called that number because-because you didn’t want me to know that you...that you’re-”

“In love with you.” Adora finishes timidly.

Catra shakes her head. “Attracted to me.”

“Catra…” Adora sighs and now it’s her hanging her head in her hands. “You literally just told me you _get off_ to the voices of people who sound like me. I-it’s not like you were rushing to tell me you’re attracted to me either.”

“Right, but I’m not the one who confronted you about it.”

“That’s not fair.” Adora glares at her. 

“Isn’t it? Adora, come on, you have to admit you were a little aggressive about it.”

“You lied to me!”

“I _panicked_. You told me you knew for goddess only knows how much of the damned call- that you figured out it was me-”

“Which you _denied_ , Catra.”

“You didn’t even give me a second to process!”

“Oh, like I had so long to adjust?”

Catra growls and stands up. “No one made you come to my room, Adora! You could have taken however long you needed before coming to talk to me. That was _your choice_.”

Adora stands too, the flames in her eyes lit and fanned. “I wasn’t sure! You-you said my name but I wanted to be _sure_.”

“And what? You couldn’t listen at the door and go back to your room? You made the decision, stop trying to act like it’s the same because it _isn’t_.”

“No! It’s not! It’s not because my heart is the one that got laid bare and _you’re_ the one who turned me away when I just wanted to talk to you about what happened.”

“Are you fucking shitting me right now? Adora, you told a stranger that you love me, and that I turn you on so much that masterbating alone wasn’t enough anymore. That you’d rather call a phone sex line than fuck me! Than-than _try_. You say you _love_ _me,_ but now I also know that you never intended for me to find out! Maybe you love me, Adora, but you made it clear as hell tonight that you don’t _want_ me.”

Adora blinks, stunned like she’s just been slapped in the face. And then she laughs. And again. “What the actual _fuck_ , Catra? You-You’re such a hypocrite! You’ve been doing exactly the same thing, just from the other side of the phone!”

“It’s _not the same_!” Catra tells her, voice raised, enunciating each word.

“How? How is it not?” Adora demands desperately.

“Because I’m not the one who’s in love with you!” Silence falls. Catra claps her hands over her mouth. Her eyes go wide. 

Adora shrinks into herself and tears pool in her eyes. “Ah, I uh, I see now why you didn’t want to have this conversation. I’m-I should just-”

“Wait, Adora, no!”

She shakes her head and looks away, looking for all intents and purposes like she’s no longer in the room with Catra. “It’s fine, Catra. It’s-you don’t have to feel the same. Guess I was right to try and keep it from you, huh?” She turns to Catra with a wry grin, putting on a brave face even as her tears fall. Her eyes are still a million miles away.

Catra blinks away tears of her own. “Stop, no, Adora. Adora, I-I’m attracted to you,” she flinches like that hurts more than it helps. “a-and I do-I do have feelings for you!”

“Catra, don’t.” Adora says, voice pleading.

She shakes her head. “I mean it. I-I never explored them, never said anything because like-why fuck up a good thing, you know? That’s why I-why I’m-it’s hard to know that you _do_ know how you feel and you just didn’t want…”

Adora finishes, staring right through Catra, “To try.” 

“To try.” Catra verifies with a nod. 

Adora rubs at her face and falls back into her chair. Catra sits too but closer to Adora now. “I don’t know what…” Adora starts, trailing off with a huff. “what to say, what to do now. I…”

Catra runs a hand through her hair. “Yeah, um...me neither. What um, what would you have said earlier. If I didn’t…”

“Lie.” Adora says, a touch of venom still lingering in the word.

“Okay, you literally suggested we pretend it never happened.” Catra points out.

“Because you weren’t-whatever. I guess I just...I want to know what happens from here.”

“I dunno, Adora. What do you _want_ to happen here?”

“I don’t...I’m...confused.”

Catra sighs and lays her head over the back of the couch. “Yeah, no kidding.”

“I guess I...you said you’ve never explored your um, your feelings before.”

“Mhmm.”

“Is that something you’d ever _want_ to explore? ...Potentially.”

Catra looks up, Adora is staring back at her and she looks...completely terrified. “I mean, if I had a guarantee we’d be fine at the end of it all, no matter the outcome? One hundred percent. I’m...I’m just scared, Adora. What about you though? You...you said you’re in love with me…”

Adora closes her eyes. “I-yeah. Are you saying without that guarantee…”

“Not necessarily.”

She nods and squeezes her eyes more tightly shut. “I’m scared too but I also…” she opens her eyes and while she still looks scared and emotional, her eyes are more clear than they’ve been all night. “I can’t help but wonder if we’ve already reached the point of no return.”

Catra laughs. “Yeah, that’s…”

“You know what my orgasms sound like now.” Adora says, face going fire engine red at the statement. 

Catra just rolls her eyes. “Please, like I didn’t know that before.”

“ _What?_ ” Adora yelps. 

“We’ve lived together for three years, Adora. Get fucking real. Are you really trying to tell me that you’ve never-”

“No!” Catra tips her head to the side with doubt and Adora insists, “I haven’t!”

“Okay...well, I guess the you knowing part is new then. I just assumed…”

“So…” Adora starts, bypassing the topic completely now, “if we’ve reached the point of no return, does that mean…?”

Catra shrugs. “‘I guess’ sounds so blase but…”

Adora grimaces. “Yeah, I feel a little bit like…”

“Like what?”

“Like you don’t want this? Like you’re being backed into it or something?”

“Adora- I wouldn’t...if I didn’t want to date you, I wouldn’t fucking date you.”

She releases a breath, as if Catra’s words lighten a weight on her chest. “Okay so...we’re doing this. We’re...dating.”

Catra can’t help but grin because, honestly? Weirdness aside it really does feel like she won the lottery tonight if this is gonna be the outcome. “Yeah, Greyskull, I guess we are.”

Adora grins back, it’s tentative and her eyes are still a little red and a little watery, but the joy behind it is clear and genuine.

_Four years later ~~...~~_

“ _Hey baby…_ ”

“Hey Kitten.” Adora smirks, leaning back into the mountain of pillows behind her.

“Hmm, is that okay? If I call you baby.”

Adora rolls her eyes and snorts. “You know it is, but you also know I like Princess a little more when we’re doing this.”

“That’s true...Princess. So, what are you doing?”

“Just laying in our bed...missing you.”

Catra sighs. “Yeah, I miss you too, Princess. Just one more day and this stupid conference will finally be _over_.”

“Aww, poor baby.”

“Shut up.” Catra laughs. Pitching her voice low again she asks, “And what are you wearing.”

“Well, it’s a little cold so I have a couple layers. I’m wearing my grey cotton jammie set-”

“Ugh, please tell me you did laundry. Adora, you’ve been wearing the same thing to bed for like, over a week now.”

Adora laughs. “Okay, this is not sexy talk.”

“Whatever.” Catra grumbles. “What else.”

“Oh, just an old sweater. I stole it from my girlfriend, she’s smaller than me though so it’s a little... _tight_.”

Catra groans. “Ado _ra_ , are you stretching out my rainbow sweater again?”

“Rude!” Adora pouts. “It smells like you.”

“Well that’s gay.”

“Alright, are we having sex tonight or not? Because mostly it just seems like you’re giving me shit.”

“Right, right, of course. Sorry, Princess.”

Adora sniffs. “Whatever. What are _you_ wearing.”

She can practically hear the devilish smirk in Catra’s voice when she answers. “Well...I just got out of the shower so nothing actually.”

And just like she’s sure Catra knew she would, Adora lets out a pathetic little noise of arousal. “Wow.”

“Fuck, you’re so sexy you know that. Four years and it’s still so easy to get you all riled up.”

“Wouldn’t be a problem if _you_ weren’t so sexy.”

“Oh, I don’t think it’s a problem at all.” Catra purrs. “Now, why don’t we even the playing field a little, huh? Go ahead and take that sweater off for me, Princess.”

“You just want me to stop stretching it out.”

“Can you hear me rolling my eyes?”

“Shut up.”

“Get naked.” Adora sucks in a sharp breath at the direct command. “Come on,” Catra coaxes more gently. “be a good girl and strip for me, Princess.”

Immediately Adora does as she’s told. “Shirt too?”

“And your shorts, all the way, baby.” She waits while Adora shuffles around and after a minute asks, “Did you do what I asked, Princess?”

“Mhmm.”

“Good girl. And are you laying back for me, nice and pretty?”

“I am, yeah.” She can’t help but add, “Someone loaded my bed with about a thousand pillows though.”

“Shut up.” Catra laughs. “Throw them off if they’re in your way.”

“Yeah, yeah. What are you doing? Laying down?”

“I am. I’m in this big hotel bed, all by myself. We’ll have to come together sometime, there’s an awful lot of room to...roll around.” Adora whimpers, clenching her legs together. “Already getting needy for me, huh?”

“Always.” Adora breathes. 

Catra groans at the easy response. “Shit, Adora. Fuck you’re so sexy, I can’t help-I need to touch myself. I want you to wait though, okay?”

Adora moans, and even though they both know she’s gonna comply she protests, “No fair.”

“Soon, Princess, soon.” She lets out a breathy little gasp that tells Adora she started touching herself. 

“Cat? What are you...?”

“If I were with you, I’d ride your thigh and I’d make your tits feel so good. I’m so-fuck I’m so wet, Princess. I can take care of this part but...please.”

Adora palms her breast just like she knows Catra wants her to and moans at the touch of warm palm to hard nipple. “Fuck, they’re so hard already. I’m so turned on, Cat. Please, can’t I-”

“Not yet. Give your chest a little more attention for me, okay?” she pants. Adora can hear a vague wet sound in the background and it makes her moan louder. “I want you to lick your thumb a-and drag it-drag it across-oh shit! Adora…”

Adora does as Catra instructed, laving her tongue across the pad of her thumbs and then rubbing them across her taut nipples. The frictionless slide is enough to nearly make her cum on the spot. She’s always had a sensitive chest, a fact Catra knows and has been known to exploit-much to Adora’s benefit. 

As her little mewling gasps pick up, so does Catra’s low string of curses. It’s enough to send her over the edge, literally. Within minutes both of them are cumming, Catra with a “Fuck, shit, fuck, Adora! I fucking-I love you so much. Adora…!” And Adora with a long, low whine.

Catra catches her breath and then, still panting, asks, “Did you just cum with me?” Adora hums an affirmative response. She can hear the lift in her eyebrow when she says, “But you didn’t-”

“Just what you said.”

Catra curses low under her breath and then, “You’re probably so wet for me now, aren’t you?”

Adora reaches down between her legs and sure enough, she’s _completely_ wet. “Mhmm, all for you it’s-I’m so fucking wet, Cat.”

“Fuck yourself.” Catra tells her forcefully. Adora’s breath catches in a high pitched gasp and without another thought, she slides two fingers into herself. It’s easy, they glide right in. Immediately the walls of her vagina tighten. 

“Catra, I don’t think I’m gonna...gonna go very long.”

“That’s so hot, Princess. Don’t hold back then, take what you want.” Adora whines a little at that and wastes no time doing just that. She pumps her fingers with abandon, pushing herself over the edge in what feels like seconds with a breathless moan that drags and drags and drags…

When she comes back down Catra is murmuring a rambling string of assurances. “...you’re so good, so good for me. Even so far away I-godess, Adora, I can’t believe how sexy you are. I love you so much, you’re-you’re everything and I want-”

“Hi.” Adora whispers upon the return of her voice. 

“Hey, Princess. That was something else.”

“No, you are.” Adora protests playfully.

“Shut up.” She sighs and then, a little melancholy says, “I wish I was with you. I’m sorry I’m missing our anniversary.”

Adora shrugs. “This was fun, little throwback, right?”

“I still can’t believe you won’t let us just celebrate on the anniversary of our first date.”

“Please.” Adora answers dismissively, which earns her a robust laugh. “And anyway, we’ll celebrate once you’re home.”

“Hmm, home.”

“Better be here next year though, that’s the big one.”

“They’re all big ones.” Catra protests, still playful but Adora knows she means it. 

“You know what I mean, five is a milestone.”

“Pretty sure an anniversary is a milestone, Princess.”

Adora laughs. “You’re like, so annoying.” 

“And?” Catra prompts smugly. 

Adora gives in easily with a dreamy smile. “And hot, and sexy, and smart, and funny, and the literal best at making mac and cheese-”

“It comes from a box, Adora.” Catra points out, not for the first time.”

“What can I say? You have the magic touch.” More flirtatiously she adds, “In more ways than one.”

“Stars, you’re an idiot.”

“Your idiot.”

“My idiot.” Catra confirms, her smile evident in her tone. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Greyskull. Call me tomorrow?”

“Yeah, course Cat, I’ll call you.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it.”

And Adora doesn’t voice it aloud, knowing she’d be teased mercilessly, but it occurs to her that she’s looking forward to a lifetime of calls with Catra, both sexy and mundane. Tomorrow they’ll probably just discuss arrangements for getting Catra home from the airport. Next week, on Tuesday, Catra will probably call her from the grocery store for a reminder of what brand of tinned tomatoes Adora likes. There will, of course, surely be more calls like this, that leave Adora sweaty and blissed out. And one day not too far into the future, she already knows she’ll call Catra from the bedroom to ask her a question. She’s pretty confident Catra is going to say yes. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title's from Blondie's Call Me, cause how could I not? (And yes, I chose the lyric I'll Arrive bc arrive is a synonym for come, don't @ me. Or do, that's what twitter's for, right? Have I made this joke in an end note before? Probably.)  
> [Also I'm @lologoblens if you _did_ wanna @ me.]
> 
> Annnnywayz, I found this WIP while organizing my files. Dunno when or why I started it but...y'know, here we are. At this point this is probably just me procrastinating bigger projects I want to work on but won't make time for. So...
> 
> Thanks for reading! Have a good weekend (It's not technically the weekend, but it's _my_ weekend, so.) KthxBaiiii!


End file.
